


804

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moving, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Beast Boy has a surprise for Raven that she might not be ready for.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	804

It was a door. A very nice door, in a very nice building. And it was freezing her on the spot. It was white with shiny brass numbers that read 804. She looked at it, and couldn’t remember the last time she felt so uncomfortable. 

Raven thought she was just humoring him when Beast Boy texted her the address to this place. She thought that he had found some hole in the wall or a little studio in one of the younger parts of the town near the college, this was way beyond that. 

This was happening too fast, and it started practically by accident. The alert had gone off a week before during a very intimate moment between the two. It was an offhand comment, an insult to the poor timing and having to deny physical release. She never expected that her boyfriend would actually go out and find them an apartment. 

Raven didn’t even get a chance to knock before Beast boy pulled the door open. He had a smile on his green face so big you would think he just won a lifetime supply of pizza. “Welcome home!” he declared, taking her hand and escorting her inside. 

The place was nice, nicer then she thought that they would find, or think that they could afford. What could they afford? They hadn’t even talked about this. Well not really. There were the times when they would lie in bed and they would talk about someday, and down the line, the idea of their own place was something that was more a dream than anything else. 

The apartment was immense! The door opened up into open living room to the right and a kitchen area with stone counters, white cabinets and a fridge that would make Cyborg jealous. Almost the entire back wall was large glass sliding doors that went out to a balcony. This was insane! They couldn’t live here! This was too nice! If that made any kind of sense. Their first apartment was supposed to be a glorified dorm room, a cramped little place this was too much. Raven was so overwhelmed she didn’t hear Beast Boy playing tour guide and going on and on about the place. 

“Rae?…Rae?…Earth to Raven we have lost contact come in?” he waved his hand passed her eyes concern growing on his face.

“I am sorry” she breathed "How big is this place?“

"Three Bedrooms, two baths”

“Why do we need three bedrooms? ”

“Your bumgorfs!” He exclaimed.

Raven was trying to keep calm but she couldn’t keep the flush from her face. But beast boy was using Starfire’s word for babies! So he was not only thinking about them moving in together but knocking her up! Multiple times! 

“Isn’t it a little soon to think about that?” she uttered trying desperately to keep control and hating herself for letting it slip so easily. 

“I thought you wanted to see them more often? ” he asked confused. "Melvin, Timmy, Theater, we got a space to have them stay with us when they visit, Rae?“

Relief flooded her. She has forgotten that Starfire started referring to them as that, and Beast Boy just liked the sound of the Tameranain word. She took a deep breath, she quickly and quietly chanted her mantra as she threw a rope around her runaway heart.

"Are you okay?” He asked pulling her out of thought. Taking both her hands and leading her over to one of the walls where they sat on the floor together. As much practice she had with controlling or hiding her emotions, Beast Boy had too much practice reading her. "You don’t like the place do you?“ he asked

Her eyes closed as she tried to collect herself. "No Garfield this place is amazing, and It was really sweet of you to do this.” She took in deep breath before looking at him. “I am not sure I am ready for this. Leaving the Tower living together just us?”

“Rae, if you aren’t ready for this, it’s okay.” His hands squeezed hers a bit. "I haven’t signed anything or bought bubble wrap or nothing" Beast Boy touched her chin and brought her face up to meet his. "But when you are ready this is something I want for us. I want to have a home with you.“

"Azar, you don’t have a ring do you?”

Beast Boy went from zero to panic in record time, his face turning eggplant. “Ummm should I have?” he asked meekly.

“No!” she exclaimed with relief. “If you did I might take this whole building down. One big life change at a time if you please”

His fingers brushed her cheek before sliding though her locks his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. “Let me take you to lunch and we will go home” Raven felt as if thick iron chains were lifted off her shoulders. Still Beast Boy did go to all this trouble. So she let him show the place off a bit more. They wandered into one of the smaller bedrooms

“I was thinking we could setup this one as a place for you to meditate or keep your books. We can make it a workout room, or mmmmmm” Beast Boy nervously mumbled out that last part. 

“What did you say?”

“I didn’t want to assume….”

“Don’t tell me You want your own room?!”

“No! Not really, I mean you would get the master no question just I didn’t know if you were ready for that. ”

“Ready for what?”

“Our room not mine not yours but ours. If you needed it, I wanted you to have your own space.”

It was times like these where Beast Boy surprises Raven the most, it wasn’t that long ago that she was convinced that the farthest he thought ahead was what was for lunch that day. 

“Gar, you’re an idiot, a sweet one though” she said with a suppressed smile. “You do realize that you practically live in my room at the tower right?”

“Yea but it’s still your room. Your bed, your books, your mystic - magic - whozits that I know I am not supposed to touch. ” He said “I understand that you need that”

“Well I do need that, but ” That’s when she saw it. The long wall of the room would be perfect for floor to ceiling bookshelves. There would be enough space for plush chair and a nice rug. But this was still crazy. Moving away from the tower, living alone together, this was too much. Yet the more she looked around she started seeing possibilities. The idea of quiet nights on the couch without having to worry about Starfire or Cyborg walking in on them. Having privacy, real privacy, being safe well safer from Starfire’s cooking.

“We could give this a try” she said quietly.

“Really!?” His eyes were so wide and his voice just radiated excitement. Beast Boy hugged her lifting Raven off her feet and spinning her around. "We can start over I mean we can get all new stuff and pick it out together, I mean all I got really is my clothes, some games and box of comic books. “

"I still want my books”

“Sure”

“and I still want my bed”

“Our bed, it will be a bitch to move, but it’s comfy so okay” 

“And—”

“Raven” He looked into those amethyst eyes that he adored. “ If it will make you comfortable here I will move your entire room, everything short of pulling up the carpet and that’s not off the table. You being happy means everything to me. ” He pecked her lips “I love you and when your happy my life is easier.”

At that point he grabbed her hand again and pulled her back into the living room like and excited kid "I still haven’t showed you the best part!“ Beast Boy opened up the sliding doors onto the balcony and led her out. There was a wonderful view of the bay and just off center was the tower. It was close enough to see two bright green flashes that she knew was Starfire practicing on the roof.

"Easy access by wing or flotation for training, video games, and going over for pizza!” He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Rae I would never take us away from our family. ”

“Did you plan this?” she asked “I mean finding a place so close to the Tower?”

Beast Boy just smirked ignoring her question and asking one of his own. “Think if we got some cans, and a long enough string Cyborg and I can have our own telephones?”

Since he didn’t answer her question she was not going to answer his. Instead turned around in his embrace and strengthened it with her own pulling themselves close.

“Just think about it. Our own foods in the fridge, not worrying about villain attacks, or having to be quiet…naked Wednesday” he whispered.

“Naked Wednesday?” She asked her eyebrow raised

“I am willing to compromise, if Tuesday or Thursday works better for you.” He could feel her trying to suppress the laugh in her chest.

* * *

Okay this one has been sitting in my One note since June. I have kept fiddling with it and fiddling with it for months. I wanted to do a milestone in a relationship that was a bit different. Other then first date, anniversaries, births and weddings the first place together was a big one for my wife and I. As much as its cool to think about Cyborg expanding the tower to accommodate all the kids and the new families of the original titans. I think that Raven and BB getting there own place would make more sense. It is always harder for me to see though Raven then it is Beast Boy, mostly cause I am a giant goof that likes bad puns, but you don’t learn anything if you don’t try new stuff. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/153173974009/804 Nov 14th, 2016
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
